In the Darkness of the Night
by Oceansportrait
Summary: He is a vampire. She is an angel. He is cursed, if he falls in love with anyone he will be slayed, but will he be able to help from falling in love, especially after meeting her?
1. Chapter 1 - Angel

Title: In the Darkness of the Night  
  
He is a vampire. She is an angel. He is cursed, if he falls in love with anyone he will be slayed, but will he be able to help from falling in love, especially after meeting her?  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The dark night lit up as lightning flashed across both horizons, the moment passing quickly, the pitch-blackness refilling the light. Rain fell heavily; the droplets hitting the cement the only sound heard as the sky lit up once again. The woods seemed to beckon the shadows, warding off any radiance, even from the lightning.  
  
The woman lay on the muddied grass; her thin cloak the only thing covering her frail body. Her eyes lay wide shut, the rain soaking her auburn hair. Her ivory colored wings were gone, replaced with a human back. Her face was like one of a child, her illustrious lips that had an innocence about them. She had eyes like no other, her eyes were violet, the color of a beautiful blooming lilac. Her cheekbones enhanced the daintiness of her neck, on her neck was a faint engraving outline of wings, which symbolized who she was, and what she would be for the rest of her life.  
  
A man lay hidden behind the shadows of the trees. His eyes were pitch black, like the night. His hair, was the color of coal, the hair that hung at shoulder length, falling away from his eyes as the wind set in. His teeth showed no signs of imperfections, his fangs lay outspread, blood falling from the last kill. He desired for more, and he could almost taste the striking woman's blood.  
  
He bounded from the trees, approaching the unconscious woman. He leant down, capturing the woman in his arms; he tilted her so that her neck was revealed to him. He bowed his head, his fangs touching her skin. Just as he was about to plunge his fangs into the woman's neck, he heard a small voice, "Please..have mercy."  
  
He froze, surprise etching his handsome features. He loosened his grip on her so that he was able to see her face. The woman's violet eyes were streaming with tears, tears that looked familiarly like drops of red, the color of blood. His breath caught in his throat, he had never seen such a remarkable specimen, not since…  
  
His face hardened, the neutrality returning. His grip on her arms tightened, his fangs once again growing until it had grown to its full size.  
  
He was about to finish what he had started, when he felt himself being forced backwards, he connected with a tree roughly, his back covered with cuts.  
  
The woman was quick to her feet, hugging her cloak close to her body she whispered, "I'm sorry I had to do that, I wish I didn't have to, but there was no other choice."  
  
He was shocked. He had no clue as to how a woman her size had been able to throw him back twelve feet.  
  
As if being able to read thoughts she locked eyes with him saying, "I have come from heaven to complete a mission, please do not stand in my way."  
  
"You're saying you're an angel? Don't be absurd, they don't exist. I plan on getting a feed, say goodbye to your last moments." Anger flooded his emotions above all.  
  
He began to advance on her. The lightning above him lit the skies once more. He was momentarily blinded by the vividness of the lightning. When the lightning had passed, he looked to find the woman gone; an ivory colored feather left in her place.  
  
He picked the feather up, placing it inside his leather trenchcoat.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note: I'm still indecisive as to who the vampire should be, any suggestions? 


	2. Chapter 2 - Encounter

Title: In the Darkness of the Night  


The vampire sat back in his chair, a smile on his face after a fresh kill. He lived in an abandoned church, the curtains drawn so no light would shine through. The memories of what the building was before were gone, the crosses, the pews, all were burned.

He turned the television on, the black and white images flickering past as he flipped the channel. He abruptly stopped when he saw on the television, someone who he recognized faintly.

Men were wrestling in a ring, the crowd unreasonably loud. Though he wasn't concentrating on the fight, all he saw was the woman who was standing at the corner of the ring, seemingly cheering for one of the men in the fight.

He deciphered her immediately; not a day had passed that he hadn't thought of the beautiful woman who had claimed to be an angel.

Although the television was in black and white, he could tell that her eyes were violet, the shade of lilac he remembered. It has been a month ago today that he had tried to capture her, but failed.

This time, he would not fail. No matter how beautiful or stunning the woman was, in the end, she was only a mere mortal. When the time comes for him to encounter her again, he would be ready. 

She had told him she had a mission, though once he was done with her, she would no longer be able to have a mission to complete.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charity walked backstage, a strange feeling overpowering her senses that she couldn't seem to shake off. Her skin had become strangely pale, as if she was able to sense that someone had been watching her.

__

Of course everyone is watching you, you're part of the main event!

She relaxed when the thought passed; it couldn't have possibly been anything serious.

"Hey Charity, wish me luck on my next match?" Matt waved as he passed.

She tensed, though she managed to get out a "Good luck."

Charity didn't know why, but she didn't feel safe around Matt, he reminded her too much of the man who had tried to kill her in the woods. She hadn't received words from the heavens as to who the man was, so he lay a mystery.

Matt's dark eyes, jet black hair…it hit all too close to home. She managed to stay with a group of people when around Matt, though she wasn't sure how long she could keep it up when he was the one who her mission was based on.

__

Show him how to love child, he does not believe anyone loves him.

How could she show him love when she was afraid of him? The mission at first had seemed to come by easily, just show Matt how love works then come back to heaven. Now she knew that it wasn't such an easy task.

It had come beyond obvious to her that Matt was a private person, reserved, and not willing to share details about his personal life unless it was one-on-one. She wasn't able to get any information or clues as to why he was the way he was.

Charity knew she was wasting time, and time wasn't something she had much of. She would talk to Matt today, alone, no matter how much it took out of her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3 - Possession

Title: In the Darkness of the Night  


He arrived at the arena, being able to have night vision gave him great strength and advantage over mortals.

The parking lot was darkly lit, but he easily navigated through the parked cars, examining each exit as he passed. He heard a faint rustling sound; he turned to see a man sitting at the edge of a driving curb, looking none too pleased.

He concentrated on the man's mind, a few seconds later he was able to get into the man's thoughts.

__

Charity would never love anyone as worthless as me. Jeff would be a better match, anyone would be better.

__

I don't deserve her, she doesn't even notice me as anything other than a friend.

The vampire broke the connection, opening his dark eyes once again. The man was thinking of a woman, possibly the woman he was looking for?

He needed a body to take over, staying himself, the woman would surely recognize him. He could hear the sound of footsteps coming from within the arena, nearing closer.

As the door of the arena opened, he stepped inside the body of the man, taking over his senses, his thoughts.

"Matt?" A voice that was without a doubt feminine asked.

He gazed around the parking lot, to see if there was anyone else who could be "Matt".

The vampire faced her, a slow smile beginning to form when he apprehended that the woman who he was looking for had come to him.

"Are you okay Matt? You seem…different, are you ill?" Charity stepped forward, swallowing her fear.

"I'm fine." In reality, the vampire struggled with Matt, he was much stronger than the vampire had expected him to be, Matt had spirit, he had to give him that.

He settled, Matt had given up, for now, though he wasn't sure how long that would last. That was the negative side to taking over a body, the person's soul would always remain.

"Let's talk Matt, about you."  
  
She sat on the hood of a car, tapping on the space beside her to invite him to sit beside her.

He abided, taking a seat on the dark blue car.

Charity could feel an overwhelming sense of fear, more so than ever before. It seemed as if a dark cloud hung over Matt's head, a less than bright aura surrounding him.

__

Heaven told you Matt was pure, he is not the work of the evil.

To show him happiness..what better way to show him happiness than to kiss him?

He ran his tongue over his lips, almost tasting the blood that would come from the Charity angel.

He was alarmed when he found his fangs would not grow, until he remembered that he was in a body of a mortal, mortals didn't have the powers needed to kill humans by fangs. He would have to isolate her further, in which he would leave the body to kill her.

Charity touched the side of his face, turning him to her. He gazed at her in confusion, he tried to read her thoughts to see what she was thinking, but found he was not able to channel inside of her.

The next thing frightened him more than shocked him, Charity kissed him on the lips.

He almost let Matt's soul surface, because he couldn't deal with the pain that he was suffering inside. He regained back his composure, knowing that if he had let Matt surface, it would have been next to impossible to take control over him for a second time.

He pushed her away, not enough to hurt her, but enough to make sure he meant business.

"Whatever relationship we had before this, ends tonight."

Charity stared up at him with hurt in her eyes that he was almost certain that there had been something going on between "Matt" and her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4 - Misconception

Chapter 4

He left Charity standing in the middle of the parking lot.

As he made his way into the arena, he scolded himself for not taking advantage of the situation. It was obvious she had a weakness for "Matt", he could have leaned over and claimed her…

"Hey bro." A man with colored hair waved to him.

"Jeff." He nodded, he retained the man's name from Matt before he had taken over his body.

"Is it okay if I crash with some other guys? It gives you a chance to try to score with Charity." Jeff grinned, nudging him.

The vampire felt an intense liquid-like fire, an anguish he had never experienced. He could hear himself saying, "Hey, lay off. She's not like that."

Jeff raised an eyebrow. "Sure she isn't. Believe what you want, but I have eyes, she's a tease."

Matt shoved him to the wall, holding Jeff's arms to the wall. "I was kidding, Matt what's wrong with you…" Jeff jumped back as soon as Matt released him from his hold.

He ran a hand through his dark hair. He knew if he made enemies, especially with "Matt"'s brother, it would further arise suspicion, he would try to have to avoid anything of that situation at all costs. "Sorry Jeff, I've been having a bad day."

Jeff held his sore left arm. "Well if you have a bad day like this again, let me know so I can stay away."

Matt stepped forward. "You know I didn't mean it, I hate it when we fight Jeff. You're my brother." He tried to bring some warmth to his eyes but found it was too difficult, his eyes remained blank and cold.

Jeff sighed, "Yeah I know Matt. We're cool. So can I crash with the other guys?"

"Yeah go ahead. See you tomorrow."

Jeff waved, jogging off to where Edge and Christian were waiting with the transportation.

He rested his back on the wall. The cuts he had received from being thrown back onto a tree were long gone, only an aching pain every now and then to remind him of what had happened. The pain only made him want to finish her off more.

He had been careless and was the one to walk away this time, but next time, he swore, he would do everything to turn the tables to his favor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charity lay down on the hood of the car, her arms underneath her head, as she looked up at the sky.

__

Matt and I never had much to do with each other before, what made him say that?

She looked at the pitch darkness of the sky for answers, except no reply came. She was sure there was something different about Matt tonight. Maybe it was the way his eyes gleamed in the night, there was rather an inhuman look about them. But her thoughts were ridiculous, when she been offered the mission, she had been told Matt was human.

__

God, is this mission too much for me? Should someone take my case over?

Charity closed her eyes when she felt a sense of peace and calmness throughout her body. A light filled where the negatives were. She could hear her heart beat steadily, just as it had when she was alive, before she had become an angel. She opened her eyes once she felt serene.

__

Thank you, I'll do my best to try to fulfill my mission.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5 - Feed

The vampire walked backstage after a match against a man who called himself "RVD". He was still in Matt Hardy's body, although with every hour that past, it was getting considerably harder to stay where he was. 

He was hungry, and not for food. He was parched for blood, and he knew if he didn't get any in the next few days he would slowly dehydrate himself to a considerable death.

Matt stepped outside of the arena, trying to find the perfect target for his feed. He found what looked to be a fan waiting alone near the door where wrestlers left from. What put him at advantage was the fact that the fan was alone, no one would be there to see him attack.

He approached the fan, a smile on his face. "Hello, can I help you miss?"

The naïve girl's eyes brightened when she recognized who he was. "Oh…my…god! Matt Hardy! I mean, I'm such a big fan…"

Matt nodded, trying to conceive his annoyance. "That's nice. What is a pretty lady like you doing here by yourself?"

"My friends left me for a couple of minutes, they'll be back soon. They're so going to freak when they find out I met THE Matt Hardy!"

Matt laughed; glad that he wouldn't have to waste further time by asking when her friends would be back. She had told him a few minutes, that would be enough to take what he had to, and depart without leaving evidence behind.

"Maybe I can help you meet the several wrestlers?"

"What about my friends?" The fan was still trusting, although she seemed reluctant.

"Don't worry about it, I'll send a security guard to be here to let your friends know where you went, they'll be able to join you as soon as they come back." He lied through his teeth, knowing no such thing would happen.

She agreed hastily, this could be her only chance to meet WWF superstars.

"Let's go then." The vampire put a light arm around her shoulder, smirking when he saw that the girl was blushing deeply, this was going to be much easier than he had thought. Then again he never knew the trust that fans intrusted in the wrestlers although in truth, wrestlers were as much strangers as your everyday person.

He led her towards the direction of the bushes, where no one would be there to hear her screams.

"Why are we going this way? This isn't the direction to the arena…" Her voice trailed.

"You didn't know? This is a short cut, I'm tired from my match, you don't mind if we take this trail do you?"

The fan's face regained its composure. She laughed, feeling ridiculous of her own overreaction. This was Matt Hardy, the WWF wrestler, he wouldn't hurt her. "No, I don't mind."

"Great." He took her into the bushes, where he took her of her life.

As he had known, no one heard her screams, he had never had such an easy kill.

He dropped the dead carcass under a dark tree. The body probably wouldn't be found until weeks later, when all the evidence had been washed away by the rain surely to come.

His thirst was quenched, though his hunger inside was not. The fan had been easy to conquer, but he always liked a challenge, it made the feed only the sweeter.

That challenge would be Charity.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please R&R


End file.
